


Out of Grief, Joy

by LadyRosalune



Series: Tales from Atlantis [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRosalune/pseuds/LadyRosalune
Summary: Part three of my series "Tales from Atlantis". A year since graduation and last seeing his friends, Ash decides it's time to move closer to those he most cares about. Will he find more than he expected? The story of Ash and Sienna letting go of their pasts and walking together into their future.
Series: Tales from Atlantis [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930939





	Out of Grief, Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back! I received a request from a guest review to include a little something about Ash and Sienna's relationship, especially for those of you who felt it came out of the blue. Well, I've always known this was how they got together, but here it is in writing for all of you! Please enjoy!

It had been a full year since he'd left Atlantis. Ash shook his head in disbelief as he stared at the date. A year since he'd last seen his friends as they went their separate ways at the train station. He corresponded with them of course, especially Sil and Freja, but he'd been so busy training to become an Auror in the Canadian Ministry that he'd been unable to visit anyone. It didn't help that after Carter moved to the UK he was the only one of the group that lived outside of Europe.

Ash sighed, looking out at the night outside his window. He honestly hadn't expected to miss them all quite this much. He blinked as a loud buzzing sound filled the room. A little picture frame on his desk had started to glow, signaling a message from Freja. After the Battle for Hogwarts, Freja had made Sienna teach her the spell she'd used to create her mirror connection with Harry. Now that Freja was living full time in Atlantis, she'd created a couple of two way devices to keep in contact with her closest friends.

"Hey Freja. It's good to hear from you." He said brightly when her face appeared in the frame.

"Hi Ash. Sorry for the radio silence the last few weeks. It's been all hands on deck with exams."

He laughed. "Yeah, I get that. I was just realizing that it's been a whole year since we were all together. I can't believe it's been that long."

Freja's face fell and she let out a sigh. "You're right. It's been way too long. I have some good news though. I'm spending a few weeks away from Atlantis so that I can get my book published. I figured if you were interested I could pop over to visit you. Are you still living at your parents' manor in New Brunswick or have you found your own place closer to the office in Quebec?"

Ash laughed. "I'm still at the Calder Manor but I can meet you wherever. Canada has good floo and portkey coverage since it's too large for easy Apparition. I just finished an assignment so I'll probably be here for a week or two working on paperwork. That'll make it easier to coordinate with you."

Freja beamed. "Wonderful. Let me figure out when the meetings with my publishers are and I'll let you know tomorrow evening when I'm planning to come visit."

Ash grinned at his friend. "Looking forward to it! I'll talk to you soon." He smiled happily as he cleaned up his desk and gathered his belongings. Being back in Canada where he only knew his parents and coworkers was boring, but at least he'd be seeing one of his best friends soon.

…

A week later Ash found himself standing in front of a small tea shop in Montreal. He didn't usually come this far south, but the unfamiliar setting would make playing tourist in his own country more fun. Ash pushed open the door and spotted Freja's long white-blonde braid before the bell had finished tinkling. He smiled as she stood and greeted him with a hug.

"Ash! It's so good to see you," she breathed.

"It's good to see you too, Freja." He agreed, releasing her and settling into the open chair. "How's teaching at Atlantis? I still can't believe you didn't even take a year off from the place."

She laughed lightly. "If I wasn't teaching I'd be researching, and I have to be at the school for that anyway. Might as well start transitioning from Drenyiv in the meantime. Although," and she leaned forward, dropping her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "There are rumors the Headmistress is in a spot of trouble with the governors. They're asking Drenyiv to consider postponing her retirement."

Ash lifted an eyebrow. "Oh really? I think my folks know one of the governors. I might ask them to put in a word."

Freja's eyes widened incredulously. "You want them to back down? After everything we went through?"

"Of course not." Ash smirked. "I wanted to thank him for his hard work and make sure he gets rid of her."

They both laughed. After discussing their own lives for a bit longer, the topic turned to their friends. Sil was studying to be a healer in Italy while Lynne and Lucero had settled down in France where they were already expecting a baby. Although neither of them had heard from Latharn or Carter directly, their high profile wedding and Quidditch careers ensured that the media kept Ash aware of their activities.

"Have you heard from Sienna recently?" Freja asked after they'd finished discussing Quidditch.

Ash frowned slightly. "I got an owl from her last month on my birthday but it was really just a card. I know she got her job in politics but that's all I know."

Freja sighed. "Have you tried to reach out to her at all?"

He cringed. "Not as much as I should have. I'm a terrible correspondent."

Freja nodded. "I'm aware. You should try to stay in contact though. She's having a hard time of it too. You know her old flame is now engaged to his girlfriend, right? All her friends are pairing off, and I don't think she's over Hale yet."

Ash felt his jaw tighten. So the precious Chosen One had never figured out what he was missing? He couldn't even say he was surprised. And Hale… well… he'd be lying if he said he was completely over his best friend's death either. It wasn't surprising that Sienna was still upset over it since even though she hadn't known Hale as long, she'd been just as close with him.

"Ash. Are you even listening to me?" He blinked up at her, seeing the exasperation on her face.

"Um, sorry. What did you say?"

She rolled her eyes. "I was asking why you came back to Canada. I know you don't really have any ties here. Why didn't you move to Europe after graduation?"

He sat silently for a moment, considering the question. "I don't know. I guess because it was expected."

Freja nodded a few times before asking, "Do you miss her?"

He stared at her. "Who?"

"Sienna" she said, touching a hand to her temple. "You two had gotten really close. I can't believe you haven't kept in touch."

He frowned. "I mean, yeah, I miss her. I miss all of you. Where are you going with this, Freja?"

She watched him carefully for a minute. "Let me ask you this then. Remember how surprised we were when Hale took an interest in her? What would you have done if he hadn't? If he'd continued to flirt with everyone and string Kiki along?"

Ash picked up his tea and took a slow drink while he considered her question. "I'm not sure. I can't imagine I'd have done anything different, though I might not have gotten to teach her to dance."

She sighed. "You know, you and Kiki were really close too and you never once told her that Hale wasn't worth her time. I know you talked a lot with Sienna about Hale and the Potter kid. I wonder what made you so much more protective of Sienna than your other friends. Plus, that's the only time in my life I've seen you willingly sit in a sickroom."

Ash furrowed his brow, staring at his friend. "Freja, I'm really not sure what you're trying to imply."

"You should transfer to London, you idiot. You should keep in contact with her. She's a close friend of yours, and she's just as lonely as you are. It would be good for both of you." Freja was now holding her head in her hands as she stared at him. "You guys both need to stop grieving at some point. You're nineteen. That's too young to stop living."

"You want me to move to a different continent for Sienna?" He asked, eyes wide.

"Not just for her. You'll be closer to the rest of us too. You can actually see King and Carter play, you'll be able to see Lynne and Lucero's baby, and it will be way easier to visit Sil too. I think it would be good for you to be closer to everyone. London's a good central location where you won't have to change careers. Sienna being there is a bonus."

Ash sighed. "I'll think about it."

…

Three months later saw Ash standing in line for a portkey with his trunk. It hadn't taken him very long to decide to move, especially when he found out that Carter and Latharn had already had a baby without him even hearing about it. Most of the last couple months had been spent working through the paperwork for his international transfer. Luckily the British Ministry recognized Canada's Auror training, so he wouldn't have to start over.

A pair of portkeys later, Ash found himself in the heart of London. The instructions he'd been given were to floo over to the Leaky Cauldron where he'd be staying until he found a more permanent residence, before coming into the Ministry for the afternoon to finalize the transfer. After a quick lunch at the Cauldron he was strolling through the large foyer in the British Ministry of Magic. A bright fountain dominated the space, but in front of it was a small obelisk covered in names. A plaque in front of it read "To those who died to defend us all – Hogwarts May 2, 1998."

He frowned at it and resisted the urge to check for his friends' names. Even though they should be recognized, they probably weren't included. Instead he made his way to the lifts and down to the Aurors' offices. He was greeted at the door by a young man with black hair and emerald green eyes.

"You're the new transfer right? It's nice to meet you. I'm Harry Potter." The man frowned for a moment, studying him. "I think I recognize you, but I can't say I know anyone from Canada."

Ash sighed heavily. "I was at the Battle of Hogwarts. One of the Atlantis students."

Harry's eyes widened. "You were the guy who sat with Sienna while she was unconscious." His face broke into a wide smile. "Any friend of Sienna's is a friend of mine. Come on, let's get down to the office and get you settled in."

Harry led Ash to a long conference room that had a few other Aurors sitting in it. After introductions were made, Ash was told he'd be shadowing Harry for the next two weeks to get up to speed. It was early afternoon when the meetings ended and they were free to leave for the day.

"By the way," Harry said suddenly, walking quickly to catch up to Ash. "Have you seen Sienna yet?"

Ash shook his head. "I only arrived today and I figured I'd surprise her. Though to be honest, I'm not sure how to do that since I don't know where she lives or anything."

Harry chuckled, but the sound was sad. "Well, even if you did know where she lived you'd be out of luck. She and her father are hardly ever outside the office. She works too much. Ginny and I are always trying to get her to join us for dinner or a Quidditch game, but she always says she's busy. She won't even let Ginny set her up on blind dates. We're not sure what to do."

Ash eyed his companion in disbelief. Did this guy really not understand why Sienna wouldn't want to have dinner with him and his fiancée?

"Oh, I have a great idea! Let's go down to her office now! She could afford to take off work early and maybe we can get her to join us for drinks. And that way you won't have to find her." Harry smiled happily and led the way to the golden grilles.

Ash shrugged and followed him. He may be clueless, but Harry seemed to care about Sienna and at least he knew where her office was. That was more than enough reason to accept his help.

The two chatted about London and Quidditch until they reached a hall full of cubicles where Harry gestured to Ash to wait. He walked a little further up the hall and knocked on one of the walls. "Hey Sienna, got a minute?"

Ash heard a familiar sigh. "Harry, I'm kinda busy today. What do you need?

Harry had his hands in his pocket and had started rocking excitedly on his heels. "I wanted you to meet my new partner."

Sienna groaned loudly. "Please not another blind date. I know Ginny means well but I really am not interested."

Harry chuckled and looked over at Ash to gesture him over. "It's up to you if you want it to be a date but I don't think it could be called blind."

Ash stepped around the edge of the cubicle to where he could see Sienna, looking much the same as she had on the train back from Atlantis over a year ago. "Hey Sienna. Long time no see."

She stared at him with wide eyes before leaping from her seat and throwing her arms around him. He caught her, smiling widely at the familiarity of the movement. "Oh my god, Ash. What are you doing here?" She said laughing without releasing the hug.

"I just moved here. Transferred to the UK Auror office. I'll be working with Harry so he offered to show me down to your office."

She looked up at him, smiling brightly. "You're really living here now? That's awesome! It's so good to see you again."

Harry grinned from next to them. "So Sienna, can you possibly squeeze in a drink with me and my new partner?"

She laughed, finally letting go of Ash. "You're impossible. I've no idea how I'm supposed to get work done with you always trying to get me out for drinks." He opened his mouth to interrupt but she raised a hand. "However, this time I'll agree. It's a bit of an occasion after all." She smiled at Ash again. "Give me ten minutes to wrap up these notes and send a memo to my boss. Are we meeting at the Cauldron?"

Ash laughed. "Is there another bar nearby? I think I'll be spending most of my meals at the Leaky Cauldron while I'm staying there and I suspect I'll get bored quickly."

Sienna frowned. "You're staying at the Cauldron?"

Ash nodded. "While I'm looking for a place nearby."

"The Cauldron has decent food but the rooms aren't particularly comfortable. Also, I doubt you'll have much time to find a place if you're going to be shadowing Harry. Despite what he says, he works almost as much as I do with all the ex-Death Eaters running around." She frowned, twirling her hair as she always did when she was thinking hard. "You know, we have extra room. My sisters are at school until the holidays and Mum is on another research trip in Argentina, so it's just me and my dad at our house. I bet he'd enjoy having someone different to talk with for once. Let me check with him tonight when he gets home and I'll let you know tomorrow."

Ash squeezed her shoulder lightly. "Thanks Sienna. I owe you one."

Sienna shot him a smirk. "Don't thank me yet. I know you can cook almost as well as you can eat so you'll be in charge of at least one dinner a week."

They both laughed. "It's a deal." Ash smiled at her. "I guess we'll see you at the Cauldron in a few."

She nodded and resumed her seat, already back in her work mode.

Harry chuckled and led Ash back up to the foyer. "I'm glad you're here. I haven't seen her that excited about anything in weeks."

Ash smiled, thinking back to the familiar weight of Sienna in his arms. "Yeah, I'm glad too."

…

The next day saw Ash moving his belongings from the Leaky Cauldron and into the Sinclair family home. Her father, Sawyer, greeted him warmly and immediately drew him into a conversation about the ministry structure in Canada. Ash couldn't help but smile as he heard Sienna laughing at them.

They settled into a routine over the next few weeks. Ash and Sienna took turns cooking most evenings, and Ash could tell that Sienna was relishing the assistance. Apparently her role as homemaker hadn't changed since school. He found that he enjoyed helping her around the house. She was just as funny and engaging as he remembered and the patterns they fell into were comfortable for both.

The months passed quickly until the arrival of December brought back the topic of Ash finding his own place. Since the younger Sinclair girls would be returning home for the holidays, he wouldn't have access to the guest room much longer. The idea was strangely disconcerting.

When he brought it up to Sienna, her face fell slightly. "Yeah, I know. It's crazy how quickly the time has passed…" After frowning quietly for a moment she shook herself. "But it's alright. We can find you a flat in this area if you'd like, or closer to the ministry in downtown London. We can start looking after work today."

He grinned and nodded, sealing their activities for the next week. Every evening they'd go out looking at flats in London and neighboring cities. Although Ash was sure he didn't much care where he lived, he quickly found that Sienna wouldn't let him move into anywhere she didn't consider good enough. Either the flat was too noisy or too remote, too small or unnecessarily large.

After the fourth evening without finding a place that fit her standards, Ash had sighed on their way home. "You'd think the flat was for you with the way you're acting. Are you sure you're not planning to move in also?"

She flushed, broken arguments falling from her mouth. "Of course not… Stupid… Just want to make sure you're nicely settled."

Smirking deviously Ash leaned toward her. "Or maybe you don't actually want me to leave. You think if I can't find a place, I'll have to continue living with you." Sienna's flush darkened and her mouth moved silently. "I know you'll miss my food but really, Sienna, it's not worth getting so worked up over."

He chuckled as she gave a loud harrumph and turned away. "You, Mr. Calder, are the worst. I'm not sure why I'm even helping you."

Ash wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her into a hug despite her yelp of surprise. "I do appreciate your help," he said softly as Sienna finally relaxed. "I appreciate you letting me stay with you and for making sure I find a good flat."

She turned in his arms until she could properly return the hug. "Of course, Ash. You know I just want the best for you." She backed up, smiling. "I have a couple other places we can check out tomorrow. Hopefully one of them will work. Wouldn't want you having to go back to the Leaky Cauldron after months in a real bed."

Ash laughed and they Apparated back to the Sinclair house to make dinner.

…

They did find a suitable flat before Sienna's sisters returned. Even after moving all of his stuff into the new place, Ash still found himself with the Sinclair family most evenings for dinner. He hadn't met Sienna's sisters before, but he'd heard a lot about them. The two girls were far more extroverted than their older sibling, but he noticed that they adored Sienna. Rather than taking questions or requests to their parents, they'd always turn to their sister first.

A few days before Christmas, Ash pulled Sienna aside after dinner. "So are you coming to the Christmas party for ministry employees tomorrow?"

"Of course. It's always a spectacle. This will be your first party here in the UK right?"

He nodded, debating how to phrase his next question. "Since it is my first of these events I was thinking you should come with me. Show me around and whatnot."

Sienna raised an eyebrow. "You've lived here for months now and you know most of the Aurors. You don't need me to show you around."

Ash sighed. "Let me rephrase. I never got to dance with you at the Yule Ball even after all of the dance lessons. I'd like to correct that now. Will you do me the honor of accompanying me to this party?" He bowed dramatically at the final words and waited for her answer.

She giggled. "You're ridiculous, Ash. But sure, I'd be happy to accompany you."

He straightened, trying to keep his smile to a reasonable size. "Excellent. I'll pick you up around seven."

. . .

The next evening, Ash was fighting off a rather unexpected bout of nerves. He wasn't sure why he'd be nervous since this was a standard office Christmas gala, but he couldn't quite shake it. He'd hesitated for several minutes outside the Sinclair house before the door opened in front of him. Sienna's youngest sister, Stella, was standing in the door with her mouth curved in a smirk. "You going to stand out there all night? At this rate Sienna will be ready before you even make it to the door."

Ash hurried forward and flashed a conspiratorial smile down at her. "I didn't want your sister to feel pressured to get ready faster. That wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me."

Stella laughed and let him in. They sat down in the living room with Sylvia and discussed their classes and Quidditch for a few minutes before Sienna's voice broke in from the doorway behind him. "Oh I didn't mean to keep you waiting. Sorry, Ash."

"No problem, Si—" He turned and felt his words get stuck in his throat. Sienna's long wine-red dress hugged her body and a slit up the side showed a glimpse of her leg whenever she moved. Her loose hair and light make up highlighted her natural beauty. He was broken from his reverie by one of her sisters whistling behind him.

They both ran forward to hug her, gushing about how great she looked. She laughed happily with her sisters before straightening and smiling shyly at him. "You ready to go, Ash?"

Ash nodded, still struggling to find his voice as the two walked out past the Apparition barriers. "Sienna," he finally croaked. She looked at him expectantly. "You look amazing."

She blushed, the color clearly visible in the streetlights. "Thanks, Ash. You look nice too."

He tossed his silver hair over his shoulder. "You don't think I should have gone for something a bit more traditional?"

Sienna laughed brightly. "I think the silver ponytail suits you. It's how your hair looked the day I met you anyway, so maybe I'm biased."

Ash smiled down at her and reached out his hand. "Shall we?" She nodded and took it, before the two Apparated to the estate where the party was being hosted.

They arrived on a large lawn with the impressive manor looming in front of them. Other couples and individuals were popping into view around them, so they quickly made their way to the walk and joined the stream of ministry workers headed up to the party. Inside, the ballroom had been set up with a large dancefloor in the middle with tables and a bar surrounding it. Ash spotted Harry in a small crowd ahead of them and steered Sienna toward him.

"Hi Harry. Some party, huh?"

Harry and the others with him turned. "Hey Ash. It sure is. I don't know if you've met my fiancée, Ginny Weasley." He introduced the tall red-head on his arm, before also introducing the other couple as his newlywed friends Ron and Hermione Weasley.

Sienna spoke happily to the group for a few minutes, but Ash couldn't help but notice the tightness in her shoulders as Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's waist. Finally, he tapped her on the shoulder. "Shall we grab a drink and then make our way to the dance floor? I think you still owe me a dance."

She chuckled and followed, waving goodbye to her friends as they walked away. "You know," she said softly as they picked up drinks from the bar. "I think about what you said a lot, about Harry not seeing me and it being his loss." He looked over at her, watching the emotions playing across her face as she spoke. "Some days I have an easier time believing it than others. Seeing them so happy like that, it's hard to believe that I could have ever made him happier. He's already found everything he wanted. I just wasn't it."

Ash gently squeezed her hand, desperately thinking of a way to distract her. His eye caught a DJ in the back of the room, controlling the music for the dance floor. The pop songs that had been playing since they arrived kept the dancing very informal. "Sienna, look at me. Even if you're right and Harry has found his happiness, that doesn't mean you won't find yours. If he's able to make you cry at a party like this, then maybe he wasn't right in the first place. Now, wait here for a moment, I'll be right back. I have to do something quickly."

Sienna watched him, confusion evident on her face as he slipped out of sight around the dance floor. Once he reached his destination, Ash slipped a couple sickles to the DJ as well as a slip of paper. He threw a wink at the man before making his way back to where he'd left Sienna. Just as he arrived, the music shifted from the mindless pop to country swing dance. Ash held out a hand to her and Sienna took it, smiling. He set down both their empty glasses before leading her out onto the dance floor.

They flew across the floor, Ash leading Sienna in one of the many dances they'd practiced before the Ball. By the time the song ended and a majestic waltz took its place, Sienna had begun laughing. After the waltz came a familiar tango, one that they'd danced to nearly every day in practice. Smiling Sienna appeared to lose herself in the familiar steps, allowing Ash to lead her through the turns and lifts. When he spun her around during the final notes and they froze, her leg wrapped around his, he met her glittering eyes and finally understood why Freja had been so insistent on him moving here.

A loud cheer and scattered applause broke Ash from his thoughts. He managed to keep Sienna from falling as she practically leapt back from him, face burning. He chuckled and pulled her into a bow before leading her off the floor.

"Bloody hell, Ash. Couldn't you give a girl some warning? I'm so out of practice I thought I was going to break an ankle."

Ash laughed, smiling down at the brunette beside him. "I wouldn't have let you fall. Besides, you were fantastic. I was much more worried about my own dancing than yours."

She scoffed, but was distracted when Hermione and Ginny hurried over, Ron and Harry walking more slowly behind them.

"Sienna, that was amazing! I didn't know you could dance like that!" Sienna flushed at Hermione's praise.

"Er, it's not that big of a deal. I had to learn for the Yule Ball at Atlantis, and Ash is a good teacher."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked between the two of them before making eye contact with Ginny. "I see. Well, you two are certainly setting a high bar on dancing at these events. I might have to make Ron learn now. You know how he's always been hopeless at dancing."

"Bug off." Ron groaned, eliciting a laugh from the others present.

Ginny nodded emphatically. "You're so lucky, Sienna. I wish Harry could dance like that."

Sienna paused, thinking through her words. Before she could pull her hand away, Ash pulled her closer. "I think I'm the lucky one really. It's hard to find a partner who learns as quickly as Sienna does. She learned all of that in just over a month, if you'll believe it, and claims not to have practiced in almost two years."

She glared at him while the others continued to fawn over the dancing. When they finally got away from the little crowd (Ash suspected Sienna had used a notice-me-not charm to finally escape) she pulled him away from the party and turned, arms crossed. "What was that? First you put on a bunch of songs no one else knows so we're the only ones dancing, and then once you've got everyone's attention you insinuate something is going on between us? Couldn't you have outgrown your fascination with putting me in uncomfortable situations?"

Ash held back a laugh and instead reached for her hand. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I did want to show off your excellent dancing skills though. If all these events are going to play pop music, there's really no reason for them to even have a dance floor." When Sienna looked like she was about to speak, he continued quickly. "Besides, you were having fun. I haven't seen you smile that much since the Yule Ball. I've missed seeing you smile."

Sienna frowned slightly, looking down nervously. "Ash…"

He reached forward and gently lifted her face so he could see her eyes. "Sienna, there are a bunch of reasons I moved here, you know that. But would you believe that one of the biggest was that I missed you? I missed having you in my life, seeing you smile, dancing with you. Freja told me that I couldn't spend the rest of my life grieving, and she was right. I miss him too, Kiki also, and I know that you have to watch Harry with Ginny on top of that. But Sienna," he leaned forward until his face was inches from hers. He could feel his blood thundering in his ears as her eyes grew wide. "I'm done letting life pass me by while I'm stuck in the past. Hale wouldn't have wanted that for you either. So, with your permission, I'd like to take you back inside and dance until they kick us out before escorting you to a nice dinner."

Sienna's lips moved soundlessly for a moment before she took a breath and nodded. He felt a silly grin appear on his face before he picked her up and spun her around. She giggled, holding onto his arms to steady herself as he placed her back on her feet.

Eyes bright, Ash leaned closer, one hand on Sienna's cheek. A blush crept onto her face as he moved toward her, but she leaned into him as their lips met.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I hope you all enjoyed that! I saw in a review yesterday that someone was wondering if Sil and Sienna shouldn't have gotten together. I mention it because that was actually my original intention when I first started writing ASoS years ago. The further I got into the story, however, the more I was struck by Ash and Sienna's chemistry and the more I thought Freja would never actually settle down with anyone. Thus, we find ourselves here. Plus, the idea of Sil and Luna is just way too cute to ignore for me. Hehe.
> 
> The title of this work is a reference to "Wonder" from the Lord of the Rings Musical. Is it relevant? Not technically. Is the mood good for this story? Yes.


End file.
